iBelieve
by Subject87
Summary: Carly tells her son why she believes in heroes. Sad little oneshot, Creddie.


Seven year old Fredward Spencer Benson, also known to his friends and family as Freddie Jr., crawled into bed and grinned, he loved going to bed for one reason.. His mother would come in and tell him bedtime stories. Five minutes later Carly Shay walked in, her long brunette hair tied up into a pony tail, and she smiled "Ready for your story?" she asked.

When he nodded eagerly Carly let out a small laugh and sat down, at 30 years old the former web star looked as beautiful as she had as a teenager. "Alright.. What story do you want me to tell you tonight?" she asked curiously.

Freddie grinned "I wanna hear the hero story!" he said excitedly, "Please Mommy?" he begged "Pleeeeeaaasee ?"

Carly rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine" she said and closed her eyes, this had always been the most heart breaking story to Carly, but her son loved it. Taking a deep breath she began "Alright" she said "Once upon a time there were two friends, girls in fact."

Freddie Jr. interrupted "What about the boy?" he asked curiously.

Carly smiled "I'm getting to that" she said softly, "Across the street from one of the girls lived a boy their age, the only boy her age in the apartment.." She got quiet for a moment, as if lost in memory, but resumed as Freddie poked her. "Oh right, okay anyway.. The boy he um.."

Freddie Jr. looked confused "Mommy?" he asked, snapping her back to attention.

"Sorry sorry.. This story is just, never mind" she said, "Anyway the boy had a huge crush on the girl across from him but the girl didn't return the boy's, Who is the hero in this story, feelings. But that didn't stop him from trying, he was persistent and determined, though the girl never seemed to show any interest."

Freddie stared at his mother, completely enthralled in the story, "And?" he asked eagerly.

"Soon the three, the two girls and the boy, started a webshow which got really popular. However behind the scenes not all was well" Carly stopped to wipe her eyes and sighed, "The boy was constantly picked on by his crush's best friend"

"Did the boy's crush step in?" he asked curiously, though he already knew the answer.

"No" she replied sadly, "She didn't, she just stood by and watched"

"How could she do that though?" he asked curiously "Didn't you tell me that when someone is picking on another person I should tell someone?" he asked.

Carly nodded "Yes I did, and I'm glad you were listening" she said, "As for why the girl never stood up for hero.. I don't know" she told him honestly. "Things went great and the three of them had some crazy adventures, including going to Japan and being on TV"

"They were on TV?" he asked excitedly "That must have been awesome!"

"It wasn't all that special" she muttered softly so he couldn't hear. She cleared her throat and continued "Finally the boy got his chance when he saved the girl's life. They were walking across the street when a truck, a taco truck actually, almost hit the boy's crush but he pushed her out of the way."

"He was a hero!" Jr. exclaimed.

With a nod she smiled "Yes he was" she said, "Finally the boy got what he wanted, he got the girl, but sadly it wasn't meant to last.. The boy left her because he was afraid she didn't really like him"

Looking confused for a moment Jr. opened his mouth to ask a question but shook his head "Then what?" he asked eagerly.

"They stayed friends and went through more adventures but like with any friends they grew up. The boy finally got a second chance with the girl of his dreams and the girl's best friend drifted away from them" she said, her voice sounding sad again, "They never really heard from their friend after that" she said "But they were happy together."

"What happened after that Mommy?" he asked curiosity.

With a small, yet sad, chuckle she ruffled his hair "And they lived happily ever after" she whispered and kissed his forehead "Now go to sleep" she said.

"Okay Mommy" he said laying back and closing his eyes "Goodnight!" he said.

"Night sweetie" she said getting off the bed and walking to the door.

"Mommy" he asked as her hand moved to the light switch, "Do you believe in heroes?"

Nodding she smiled "Yes...I do" she said and turning out the lights.

Only when she was out earshot of her son did she allow the tears to start falling. Walking quickly to her bedroom she collapsed on the bed and sobbed. Reaching over she grabbed the picture of Freddie and cradled it to her chest. Closing her eyes she tried to stop crying but it was no use.. That story always got to her, no matter how hard she tried not to let it.

"And they lived happily ever after" she whispered sadly, "I wish"

Closing her eyes she let her mind wander to the night her entire life had changed.

_Freddie grinned at Carly "After you my lady" he said which caused her to giggle._

"_Thank you for an amazing dinner... among things" she said, giggling at the new ring on her finger "I love you" she whispered, kissing him softly._

"_I love you too" he whispered against her lips and wrapped an arm around her waist, "It's like a dream come true" he admitted "I've been dreaming of this since we were eleven" _

"_I know, and I know it took me awhile.. but I'm glad I finally realized what I wanted" she said. _

"_Give anything valuable you got!" came a voice behind Carly. Slipping out of his arms she turned around to face a middle aged man holding a small handgun "I-I mean it" he whispered, his outstretched arm shaking._

"_Okay okay" Freddie, ever the voice of reason, said and slowly reached for his wallet and Carly followed suit "Calm down" he said and slid his wallet over as Carly tossed her purse. _

_Grabbing it eagerly the guy nodded, his eyes drifting to the ring on her finger "That too" he said moving closer to examine the ring._

"_Now wait a min-"Freddie said, moving in front of her. _

_Carly couldn't even blink as the gun went off and Freddie, who had stepped in front of her, went down. The guy snatched the purse and ran off while Carly fell to her knees and looked into Freddie's eyes._

"_Oh my god!" she said, panicking, "Stay with me Freddie" she sobbed, her shaking hands pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialing 911. "My fiancee has been shot" she said, trying to keep her voice steady. Giving them the address she let out another sob "Please hurry!" _

_Hanging up the phone she kissed his forehead and kept repeating "Don't leave me Freddie" she said, her mind racing._

_The ambulance arrived half an hour later, but it was to late.. Freddie had stopped breathing five minutes ago. He was pronounced dead as soon as the EMT's got there. _

Closing her mind to these thoughts Carly rolled over and let sleep overtake her, where she could finally be with Freddie in her dreams.

**Note**: Okay so I hope you enjoyed this little one shot I was hit with the inspiration to write. My friend helped me write a bit, so thanks man, also once I finish one or two of my ongoing stories I might write a sequel to this focusing on Freddie Jr. meeting Sam's little girl, never know what will happen! Please Read and Review.


End file.
